Snape's Demigod Daughter
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Cassandra Snape was glaring at the train full of witches and wizards as though they were a very bad annoyance. She didn't want to take the train full of bigots and blessed children that would grow up to become bigots. The damn burning times was over, if they hadn't gotten the damn memo. Cassandra was wearing a shirt that was in a nice lavender color, jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket that had all sorts of magical symbols. Around her neck was a pentacle that was made of real gold and diamonds.

A gift from Lou Ellen!

Gritted her teeth she climbed on board and went looking for a compartment. Every last one of them was full except for one that had only four people. She knocked and a bushy hair girl went to open it.

"Everywhere else is full," she told the girl, "Can I sit here?"

"No," a boy stated and slammed the door in her face.

She knocked on the door again and before it was even opened she forced it open and said one word, "MORON!" And then slammed the door and marched away.

"It's not that bad," the woman that pushed the food cart said.

"Yeah, it is," Cassandra told her. "Wish I had someone to talk to, maybe my other sister."

"You can always write to her," she said. "Well, need to go off and sell some food."

And she left Cassandra alone.

"No, I'm not writing to her," she said, "I'm bringing her here."

Now that was a bright idea.

Unknown to any of these bigots who would never change their ways, Cassandra had one sister that lived in England. Her name was Petunia Evens, though she heard that she had married some mortal and was now Petunia Dursley. She had come to Camp Half-Blood when she had been seven and thought that she was the only witch in the family. When it came out that her sister had been blessed by their mother, she was angry with her. Lily grew up to be just like all these others, a bigot.

Everyone here thought that they had to keep their powers a secret, even had laws against talking about magic. Cassandra had no problem talking about magic in-front of average people and even wore a pentacle with pride. Yes, some people disliked her because she was a witch but no one had tried to kill her. People were a lot more open minded about the magic business then these blessed would like to think. Petunia powers were beyond anything that these blessed could even grasp.

While the blessed relied solely on their blood, children of Hecate relied on their mother. She was the deepest of magic, she was the strand that kept the magic together, and all her children could do beyond exceptional things even before they were six. Also Petunia would give her someone to talk to. She raised her hands and chanted the spell that would bring her sister to her.

A couple of moments later Petunia Dursley, demigod daughter of Hecate, stood there.

"What the? Cassandra, what is going on?" she asked.

"Well mother has me go on this quest and I needed someone to talk to," Cassandra told her.

"You know that my husband is going to notice that I'm gone," she said.

"Can't you make a double?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course, but that's not the point," she said and then, "Okay, but only this once."

Petunia suddenly glowed with blue light and a double of hers appeared. She sent it off with its mission and soon her sister was setting down in one of the seats.

"So what's your mission?" Petunia asked her.

"I'm supposed to protect Harry from Peter Pettigrew and keep him from aiding Tom Riddle."

"The same one that Uncle Hades keeps on ranting about," Petunia said and I nodded. "Gods, I wonder when someone was going to try and help him return to power."

"I don't know why I even have to come," Cassandra told her. "I mean, all they do is talk about how much better they are than other people just because they have magic."

"I know, it's hard," Petunia said, "It was even more horrible to see my own sister buying that load of hogwash. No one is better than everyone else, not even those blessed by mother. Tom Riddle is a second rate wizard, but everyone is scared of him because he appears to have greater powers. He doesn't, we do!"

"I would love to revoke mother's blessings on all of them," Cassandra snarled. "Let them know what it's like to be like the very people they hide their powers from."

"Not so fast," Petunia said. "What year are you going into?"

"Third," Cassandra answered.

"Then show up the most talented third year and that will be good enough revenge," she said. "Spend your entire year proving that you're better than a blessed. I'm sure going to stick around for that."

That sounded like a great idea.

The train continued to move on, both daughters of Hecate practicing their spells. When the train suddenly came to a stop Cassandra knew that they couldn't be there already. Petunia's eyes glowed red and she stood up.

"Hades ghouls," she snarled. "How, in the name of Tartarus, did they get out of the Underworld?"

"I don't think that I want to know," Cassandra commented. "But I have a bad feeling that this has something to do with these damn blessed."

The compartment door opened and in glided one of Hades ghouls. It took one look at us and bolted. Yeah, must have a memory of Petunia kicking his ass or something.

"Come on," Petunia said, "I want to practice with my sword."

The other Dementors were busy checking out compartments but turned when they sensed them. Both demigod's eyes were burning bright red and if the ghouls couldn't be scared of anything the combined powers of two children of Hecate was enough to almost send them scrambling. They must be the retarded bunch because they were slow to back off.

" _**(**_Get the Hades out of here)," Cassandra commanded.

" (Before we have ghoul for dinner)," Petunia threatened.

They bolted, causing the lights to come back on.

"Thank the gods that's over," Cassandra said, her sword vanishing back where it came.

"To bad, I wanted to send some ghouls back to the Underworld," Petunia said, her sword vanishing as well.

"Maybe next time," Cassandra said and they headed back to their compartment.

"So does your dad know that you're here?" Petunia asked when they were back in their seats.

"No," she answered. "I don't think that the Headmaster can place me with my father."

"To bad," Petunia said, "I want to see his face when you arrive."

"I've got a funny feeling that he still won't be able to connect me to him," Cassandra told her.

"Well if he can't, I'll hit him in the back of the head with my sword handle," Petunia told her. "That should knock some sense into him."

"Thanks, I'm sure it will," she said, glad that her sister was here.

The train then slowed down an hour later and came to a stop. Cassandra had already changed into the horrible robes that were on her list. She gritted her teeth. Why couldn't they dress like normal people or was that beyond their ability. Petunia had changed into a black chiton and had a small dagger at her waist. The dagger had only one purpose, sacrificing black puppies in the name of Hecate.

Which she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

"Why are you hiding?" Cassandra asked her sister.

"I don't want any of those blasted Weasley's to see me," she said, "I want my entrance to be a surprise. Anyway, I have to make sure that these grounds are safe enough. I'm not having a monster attacking you, or anyone else."

"Thanks," Cassandra said and then she left to join the other students.

When they reached the boats Cassandra backed away in horror. Her mother might control the earth, sky, and sea but the idea of going across a lake didn't appeal to her.

"What's wrong, afraid of water?" one boy taunted.

"How about I throw you in," Cassandra threatened.

The look that she gave him indicated that she would make very good on her threat. He jumped into a boat and a couple of moments later, having no choice in the matter, she climbed in. The whole trip she closed her eyes, praying over and over again for protection. When she sensed land she opened her eyes and jumped out so fast that she knocked a girl over.

"Hay watch it," she hissed at her, but Cassandra didn't stop to say that she was sorry.

She didn't see her sister at all, including right before the Sorting. She figured that she was still checking out the defenses of the school. The sorting was the dumbest thing that she had ever heard of in her life. All it did was create a problem between those whose families had been magical for centuries and those that were just beginning. Of course, to her, they were all bigots that really needed to be given some training in common sense.

"Snape, Cassandra," a tiny man called out.

Everyone stared at her and she glared at them, major. She took the hat and, instead of facing the students, she turned her back on them. She looked down at it and said, "If you look into my head I will recreate the Salem Witchcraft Trials with you being burned. I don't allow a talking fashion flop from the dark ages decide which house I'm going to be in. I make my own choices! You have no say in that part of my life. So I dare you to try it, kindling."

"G-G-GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed, "Get her away from me."

"Glad we have come to a wonderful agreement," Cassandra said and she threw the hat on the ground.

Everyone gasped in shock and then the doors were thrown open, making everyone turn.

"THAT'S MY WONDERFUL SISTER!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs.

And then, chiton flowing around her Petunia made her way down the middle of the hall.

Everyone shuttered as she passed, the magic coming off of her was beyond anything that their essence had sensed. Cassandra knew that she was doing on purpose, to show them who was really in-charged. She glared at them all and Cassandra knew that she was angry at those that had polluted her sister's mind, made her believe that Lily Evens magic was so much greater than that of the daughter of Hecate. Even if she had never told.

"Your ghouls were giving me a headache," she told them, "So, I got rid of them."

"Mrs. Dursley, how?"

"And this comes from the man that polluted my sister's mind," she snarled, "Made her think that she was better than her oldest sister. Did you not think that I had magic, or where you thinking there was only one kind?"

"Your name wasn't on the roll," he said.

"Yet, here I am," she said. "Able to see your world and all its so-called wonders. I have seen greater wonders than even you can produce and I have far greater magic than you do. All of you are second rate magical people with your Tom Riddle being the worst of them. You call those below you muggles when they have done far greater things than you can imagine.

"They have built great cities, empires, but all you have done is created something that you think belongs to you. You created a world out of the rubble of nothing, though it turns out to be the same. My blood comes from the past, blood that you shall never share. You're only given the gift, I am the gift. Keep your wonders; I have no need of them. But by time all is said and done, you will understand exactly what I'm talking about."

She then changed into a falcon and flew away. Cassandra grinned at their shocked faces and then headed for the Gryffindor table. That should keep them on their toes for a couple of months.

To say that the feast was memorable would be an understatement. Everyone was staring at her as though she was some strange witch from Greece, or something. Cassandra didn't let them bother her. She had a rat to find and she wasn't going to rest until she found it. She could sense things that no other person could, and that would make all the difference.

She gave her offering to her mother and then began to eat. That alone got her even more looks. Finally she just got tired of it and turned on them, her eyes flashing red with anger. The boy that was next to her screamed in horror and ran out of the Great Hall. Good, she didn't have to put up with him. When the feast was finally over, and she got up, she was given the widest breath that anyone had ever given her.

She figured that most had gotten the impression that she wasn't like everyone else.

When she finally arrived inside Gryffindor Tower she found her trunk, and everything else, waiting on her. The falcon, which she knew to be her sister, was on her bed. At once it changed back to her sister.

"You made quiet the impression," Cassandra told her.

"That was the whole point," she said, "Anyway, I was telling the truth when I said that I'm not impressed with this place. This place turned my sister into something that I didn't recognize. She boasted about how much better her magic was and made me feel as though I was nothing. Well, anyway, I was checking out the grounds after I got rid of those ghouls. Their piss poor in my opinion so I was thinking about us working on them so that their like the boarders of camp."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said.

"Glad you agree," Petunia said, "Well I'm heading to bed. I want to be fresh to give that dumb Headmaster a hard time."

She changed back into a falcon and vanished through the window.

Cassandra magically changed her clothes into her nightgown just as the rest of the girl's came in. They were both armed with wands, but Cassandra didn't pay them any attention. They were morons that thought magic solved all their problems.

"S-S-Stay away from us, Snape," one of them said, shaking with fear.

"Oh I intend to do just that," she said and then she closed the curtains.

It didn't take long for her to finally go to sleep.

The next morning all the beds were occupied with her moronic roommates. She went to take a shower and then got into her uniform. Grabbing several scrolls, she couldn't even understand the need for books, she grabbed what she had and magically disappeared. She appeared outside the Great Hall, making the Caretaker jump. He glared at her, but she had already gone inside. Though she could sense that he had glared at her. The Great Hall was not even full of people, but she did see a girl from the Ravenclaw table that looked familiar.

"Luna," she called out.

She looked up from her magazine and at once Cassandra knew that this was Luna, daughter of Athena. She stared at her and then said, "Cass, there you are."

"I'm always here," she said.

"When did you get here?" Luna asked, "I was stuck in the wing due to the ghouls."

"Last night, with the others," she said.

"I heard everyone in Ravenclaw talk about you," she said, "I couldn't believe that Hecate allowed you to come, knowing how much you hate her pet world."

"I only hate it because of the bigots," Cassandra clarified.

"Yeah, I get that," Luna said. "You're going to have some problems. Hermione Granger is at the top of her class and she's going to look at you as someone that might unseat her."

"Oh that would be so horrible," Cassandra mocked, which made Luna laugh.

"Oh your dad's coming," Luna announced, "Along with that Lupin fellow."

Cassandra sniffed the air and got a smell of wolf. The man was a damn werewolf. Well, now this was interesting. This also gave her an idea.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now what grand idea does Cassandra have? Well you'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

"Are you saying that my Aunt is here," Harry said when Ron and Hermione told him what had happened.

Well Hermione talked about the scary daughter of Snape and Ron was the one that filled him in on exactly what had happened.

"And she's got magic, Harry," Ron added, "And I mean freaky scary magic."

"But that's impossible," Harry said, "My Aunt hates everything to do with magic."

"Well she says that she hates the Headmaster because he polluted her sister's mind," Ron said, "Honestly, Dumbledore doesn't pollute anyone's minds. And she called us second rate magical people and she's not even sacred of Tom Riddle."

"And what about Snape's kid?"

"Well I'm sure that Professor Snape would have known if he had a kid," Hermione said, "But she made this kid run away, I'm sure that you heard him screaming."

"Yeah, well I wondered what that was about," Harry said.

"Well I woke up and she wasn't in her bed," Hermione said, "What if, what if, she's hanging around to hex us."

"I think we should have a word with Dumbledore," Harry told them.

"Yeah, to give us some kind of protection," Ron said.

"We'll see him when lessons are over," Harry told them, knowing that Hermione didn't want to miss out on Divination.

When they entered the Great Hall they saw the Snape kid eating. She was by herself, so they didn't have to worry about any possible friends attacking them. However Malfoy showed up and, at first he thought that they had become friends, but she glared at him, said something in some strange tongue, and changed him into a pig. Everyone stared at this transformation and Harry had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to be an easy witch to go up against. She then got up and walked past him and his friends. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he was determined to find out.

"Come on," Harry said, "I want to know what my Aunt and Snape's brat is doing."

They both nodded and followed him.

What they found out horrified them. A large stone bench had been erected, though they didn't know what it was for. The sound of whimpering could be heard, as though it was a basketful of puppies. They had lost sight of Snape's brat but found her after a couple of minutes. She wasn't in her Hogwarts uniform, instead in a black dress that looked the same as the one that his Aunt was wearing.

" (Goddess Hecate)," his Aunt cried out in some tongue that Harry couldn't understand, " (We give this sacrifice to you to strengthen the wards against any monsters that might come and harm the students and us. According to the rules and laws that you have set up for such things by our ancestors, the Priestess of Hecate.)"

And to their horror a black puppy was brought up from the basket and Hermione screamed as its throat was slit. The blood turned from red to blue and the dead animal was placed inside of a pit. Harry felt that his dinner was about ready to come up, even if that should be impossible. We all had to close our eyes as one by one we heard the life end for these small creatures.

"Weaklings," Snape's daughter snarled. "See a bit of witchcraft and you hide your faces. Remind me to always remember that the only safe craft is from books for the three of you."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the blood on Snape's daughter's hand.

"Wash up and you can head to class," his Aunt said and she headed towards the lake. "Pathetic!"

"That's dark magic," Hermione at once said.

"Get a clue, little girl," Petunia hissed. "There is no such thing as black and white magic. Magic is a tool, like a knife. If I lay down the knife that I use to sacrifice it's not evil and it's not good. It's the intent of the person, not the magic. Understand the different for yourself, instead of what your damn Ministry puts down in those books that have brainwashed you. I'm using the blood of sacrificed animals to strengthen the wards. But I guess using that to strengthen the wards makes me a dark witch. Get over yourself and stop living in the world created by the Ministry and that blasted Albus Dumbledore.

"We practice our craft but we sure as heck going to judge yours. Personally I don't think any one here practices a craft, it's all jobs with the Ministry or at Hogwarts. So why don't you do me, Cassandra, and everyone else that practices real witchcraft a favor. Stop butting into our business and stop judging what we do. I'm sure that you can manage that, can't you?"

She then placed a cover over a pit and headed off with her jug of horrors.

"I can't believe that's witchcraft," Hermione said as we headed back to the castle, "Murdering innocent animals isn't what's found in books."

"Hermione, of course it's not," Ron said, "It's dark magic! But you can't get them locked up in Azkaban for that, though a warning from the Ministry for practicing paganism is what they'll get."

"I'm going to see the Headmaster about this," Hermione said, "We can't have blood being drawn and poor little animals killed."

"I agree," Harry said. "And I, for one, don't believe that she even knows what she's talking about. There's such a thing as black and white magic and dark magic is what killed my parents."

"I agree," Hermione said. "I don't know who told them this lie, but I'm sure the Headmaster will set them straight."

"That would be me," a woman said and they turned to see a woman setting on one of the benches.

She had on a long black dress like the one that Petunia and that Snape brat wore, but no knife. Her long black hair and eyes reminded Harry of Snape. The sky had suddenly turned dark and then a huge ball of light, two of them, suddenly appeared.

"I'm not Severus mother, if you want to know," she said.

Harry stared at her and then noticed a dog and a cat. The sound of air being passed made them hold their noses.

"Sorry about that," she said, "But she has a bad habit of passing gas, much to most people's annoyance."

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

She looked at her and said, "My, my, the little mortal that knows nothing about witchcraft, except what's in books, has a snappy tone. My name is Hecate, goddess of magic. I'm the mother of Petunia Evens and Cassandra Snape."

"The gods aren't real," Hermione snapped.

She gave Hermione an odd look and Harry had a bad feeling that this woman didn't like Hermione's tone.

"Then how do you explain the fact that Petunia can do magic," she asked her.

"She hid it from Dumbledore."

She smiled and said, "You speak highly of Dumbledore, think the world of him. Well I hate to break it to you, but that little tick is the reason that my daughter's sister is dead."

"That's not true," Harry told her.

"Oh I'm most afraid that it is," she said, "You three judge other witches because they spill blood. I hate to break it to you, but you have no right to judge others because of what has been sit down inside of a book. Just because you don't understand it, gives you no right to judge it. Just because people are open about being a witch shouldn't make it a crime."

"We want to be left alone," Ron told her.

She gave him an odd look and then said, "Well maybe some people don't agree with you."

And before Harry could say anything she had just vanished.

"What the heck?" Hermione asked, staring at the now empty space.

"I swear this place gets stranger by the day," Ron commented. "Come on, I want to get to class and forget that we ever saw her."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Looks like you've met my mother," Cassandra commented when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How-?"

"Shut up, Snape," Ron snarled. "I don't know what your mum is doing, but she's just like your father….evil."

Cassandra gave him an ugly look and said, "You better be careful how you talk about my mother. She might turn you into a polecat, which would be funny to watch."

The Gryffindor's gasped at her words and then someone said, "Don't threaten a Weasley. Just because your father is unpopular, doesn't mean that you have the right to insult someone that's popular."

"Does that even make any sense?" Cassandra asked him. "And last time I checked he was insulting my mother, first. So I think that you should shut up when you know that he's clearly at fault."

"It's not an insult if it's the truth," Ron said, "Going on and on about how, at least, you have a craft. Witches and wizards don't need a craft. We're here to learn so that we can end up working at the Ministry, or play Quidditch, or even teach at Hogwarts. Having a craft was outlawed by the Ministry, everyone know it."

"Oh really," Cassandra said, "Well I hate to break your little world apart, but I've been helping people out for years. And my sister is going to make sure that I continue to help those out that need it, going as far as doing magic right in-front of them. None of you can hide the magical world from people forever."

Everyone gasped, fear on their faces. Oh please, give me a damn break.

"You would expose our world because we dislike your mother."

"Hello, have you morons ever heard of Wicca?" Cassandra asked them and they all looked confused, "The religion of witchcraft that was founded by Gardner before World War II."

"What nonsense," Hermione said, "There are no practicing witches in England that hasn't gone to Hogwarts."

"Oh please, there are," she said, "And they didn't have to go to Hogwarts. There are books out there about potions, charms, and all sorts of things. And their being sold to people, people that are witches and practice their craft. Dear Hera, your all living in some kind of bubble and think that the only witches out there are in the magical world."

"Excuse me," said an adult voice and they all turned to see the teacher standing there. "I believe that we have a lesson to get to."

Cassandra glared at the students and found a seat, as far away from bubble students as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

"I swear I'm going to kill myself a Weasley," Cassandra snarled as she entered the room that her sister was staying.

"What happened?" Petunia asked.

"He went and told Professor McGonagall that I was cheating," she said, "I was able to do the lesson, which really wasn't a lesson, and he accused me of cheating. When is writing down notes cheating?"

"Want me to send hellhounds after him?" Petunia asked.

"No, I just want to have something to do that doesn't have the word 'Hogwarts' on it," she said.

"So what do you have this afternoon?" Petunia asked her.

"Care of Magical Creatures," she answered. "I'm taking my forked staff with me. Never know when it's going to be needed."

"True, oh I'm going to be visiting a shop owner after your lesson," Petunia told her.

"Really," Cassandra said, interested, "A regular shop or a magical one?"

"Regular," she answered. "Want to come? Get your mind off of Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah, I'll come," she said and left, her books in hand.

She made another offering to her mother and then, after finishing her meal, headed down to a hut that was on her timetable. She looked around, enjoying the peace and calm before the morons showed up. Personally she couldn't understand how a whole group of people could be so annoying and loud. For a couple of minutes she spent time hunting down some herbs and roots that she intended to ground down. She was low on Horehound and Wolfbane, but found both of them without any problems.

Dusting herself off, she placed them in bags and then headed for class.

"Oh look who it is, the girl that thinks that she's so hot," Ronald Weasley taunted when she approached.

"Yeah, I'm so hot that I'm thinking about turning you into a tree," Cassandra snarled.

"You can't do that," Granger said, "It against the-."

She snapped her fingers and Ronald Weasley was a tree. "What were you saying?"

Granger gasped and backed away.

"Let my friend go?" Harry Potter ordered.

"You're not my father," she snarled, "And he's got a big mouth and should learn to shut it. I didn't start on him, but he sure as heck loved to start on me."

"I said, let-him-go," Potter said through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm not," Cassandra countered.

The wand was at once out, which she made shatter into a dozen pieces. Everyone gasped, some screamed in horror, but she didn't back down. Potter hated the fact that she wasn't a little weakling that could think for herself. He was just like all the other bigots that thought that they were better than everyone else. And then the scariest thing ever happened, that Cassandra wasn't expecting and neither was anyone else.

His eyes and grown dark, like Nico's did, and then several skeletons came out of the ground. What the Hades was going on here?

"You're doing this," Granger said.

"No, I'm not," Cassandra told her.

"She's a dark witch!" someone said.

"Return those dead men back to the ground, Harry James Potter," came a voice that she knew all to well.

Her sister, who had been a falcon again, had appeared and she didn't look happy.

"She's doing it!"

"No, you are," Petunia said.

"Should have known that you would of-."

"I said return the dead men back to the Underworld, or so help me I will do it myself," Petunia cut in, "And we're going for a very long trip to have a very long talk with someone."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Harry told her.

Petunia made the skeletons vanish and then they vanished.

"SHE TOOK HARRY," Granger screamed.

Cassandra turned and vanished herself. She had a ton of things to think about.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was really going to have a talk with Dumbledore when he got back. How dare his Aunt take him from Hogwarts just because her stupid sister had raised the dead! And how dare she accuse him of doing it. He didn't practice dark magic and he never would. When they appeared they were in a low room that looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Lord Hades, we have a problem," his Aunt called out and something bended and the most horrible man that Harry had ever seen appeared.

This man could give Voldemort a run for his money.

"Well look what we have here," he said.

"This child raised the dead," Petunia told him.

He looked at her and then said, "And you assume that the child is mine."

"There's only one god that can raise the dead," she said, "Me and Cassandra are more limited to those that have been wronged and denied justice."

"James Potter is my father!" Harry stated at once.

"No, your mine," Hades said, glaring at him.

"Zeus will have a field day," Petunia told him.

"Do I care what Zeus thinks?" he snarled, "Not after that what happened."

"Heard your helm got stolen," she said.

"Don't remind me," Hades snapped. "Take him to camp this summer."

"Yes, Hades," she said. "I also think that we should cover the thing that my sister talked about."

He nodded and then walked over to Harry. Harry glared at him and then Hades pressed his finger to Harry's scar. Harry hissed as something was removed from his head. Harry blacked out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What did your sister do to Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Most likely took him to see my Uncle," Cassandra snarled. "Now leave me alone before I hex you or something."

And she stormed off.

Petunia came back, with Harry, and told her what had happened. Cassandra shuttered thinking about Harry being the son of Hades. That was something that just wasn't right. But, at least something good had happened. No soul fragment to worry about. Of course that hadn't changed Harry's view about her, which was enough to make her groan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Cassandra asked her sister.

It had been a week since Harry had come back from the Underworld and things had gotten worst. He kept glaring at her as though she was about do something dark and evil at any given moment. Petunia told her that Hades would sit his son right. Cassandra really hoped so.

"We're doing that thing that I told you that I was going to do," she answered.

Cassandra groaned when she remembered what it was. "I'm sorry that I forgot."

"That's alright," Petunia said, "It seems having Harry trouble is a valid excuse to forget. Come on, I want to get this over before their government catches us."

Cassandra didn't understand what the big deal was about the world knowing about witches and wizards. Heck, in the States they have Wicca and traditional forms of the craft. They walk around wearing all sorts of witchy jewelry and sometimes no jewelry. Personally she thought the whole thing was a complete waste of time.

"Sis, don't they know that people know about witches?" she asked her.

"They want to pretend that they don't," Petunia told her. "Trust me, if Lily knew that I was a demigod she would have freaked out."

"Do you think she would have hated you?" Cassandra asked her.

"I don't know," Petunia said, thinking about this for a moment, "I'm hoping that she wouldn't have had."

The man in question was having a hard time with some spirits that were bothering him. Cassandra wasn't as good in this area as Petunia was, so she just listened as he talked about what had happened. When he was finished she gave an amount to get rid of the problem.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" he asked her.

"Of course," Petunia said and she gave Cassandra a smile as well. "But it's going to take a couple of hours."

"Just let me know when it's done," he told her.

"No problem," Petunia said and she escorted him out of the house.

"Is it going to take that long?" Cassandra asked her.

"Dear Hera, I hope not," Petunia said, "First we need to locate where it's coming from and then we can get a feel of what it is."

Cassandra nodded and they went a looking.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's my Aunt, Professor?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall, "And that sister of hers?"

"Mr. Potter, I have no idea where they are," she said, "And the Headmaster has told me that Miss Snape got permission to leave the grounds with her sister."

"WHAT! You allowed them to leave."

She gave him a look and Ron warned, "Don't press it."

"What, I'm not allowed to voice my concerns," Harry told him.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Snape hasn't done anything wrong and hasn't broken any laws," she told him, "So I advise that you take your dislike for her and shove it. You have no right to attack her just because you don't like who her father is."

"But-."

"Don't butt me," McGonagall cut in. "The disrespect that you have for Professor Snape will end now."

Harry glared at her but dropped it.

When Snape's brat daughter came back she looked worn and tired. Hermione and Ron both glared at her but she walked past them and headed up to her dorm, yawning.

"I bet those two were doing something evil," Ron said. "I wouldn't put anything past them."

Ron was still mad about the whole 'chair' incident.

"I know, but none of the staff want to hear reason," Harry told him. "We need to get them caught doing something dark."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I will figure out a plan."

"_**You will not do anything to her**_," Hades told his son off. Harry was dreaming and he found himself face to face with the man that claimed him as a son. "_**She's the only defense that your school has. Trust me; there are monsters out there that want to eat you. But all you can think about his revenge and holding a grudge. Holding a grudge is a fatal flaw and it will get you killed. Do you want Tom Riddle to destroy everything**_?"

"No, but-."

"_**No, butts, Harry. She's to train you on how to use your sword and to protect you from the monsters. She's not evil, and neither is your Aunt. Or have you forgotten what happened when it came out that you could talk to snakes**_?"

"Don't remind me," Harry muttered.

"_**You didn't like it when people thought that you were a dark wizard. That even will come back to haunt you soon. Anyone will look for an excuse to hurt those that they think are different. That's why no one should ever find out that you're a demigod. Got that! Especially Tom Riddle**_."

Harry wanted to protest but decided against it. That's when he woke up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Still tired?" McGonagall asked Cassandra.

"Yeah," she said. "Get rid of spirits is hard and Petunia has been doing it a lot longer than I have."

"I still can't believe that Petunia is a witch," she said.

"Demigod daughter of Hecate, but, yeah, a witch," she said.

"How how are you fairing in Gryffindor Tower?" she asked her.

Cassandra groaned and said, "Not well. They all think that I'm dark and evil. Though, I couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore was able to reverse the spell."

"He's very gifted," McGonagall remarked. "He has to be if he wants to continue to make the school safe. And with Sirius Black on the loose, well-."

"I understand," Cassandra said.

"I'm glad that you do," she answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I thought that I had lost this story until I found it on my jump drive. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I will be posting more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

Cassandra knew that Harry still hated her and that really hurt. In battle you can't have someone not have your back. It could end up getting you killed. Petunia, of course, blamed her father for the fact that Harry hated her.

"If that man would get a life, maybe he would have a wife."

"You could marry him, if you weren't married yourself."

Petunia went green and said, "I would rather burn to death."

When Harry arrived for training he had his two friends with him, both in full glaring mode. They sat down and I made my sword appear. At once the wands came out and she said. "If I wanted to kill Harry, he would be dead. Of course I would be in Tartarus as Hades would make sure I went there. You can stop pulling out those wands. I'm not going to hurt him."

"Like I believe that," Weasley said.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

She showed Harry how to block and when she knocked Harry to the ground she got cursed. She groaned and Granger said, "I told you we would attack you if you hurt him."

"Dear gods, he's not a child," she said. "He's supposed to get hurt."

"Not while we're around," she snarled. "Do that again and I'm knocking you out."

"Fine," she muttered and she had Harry come after her.

She knocked him off his feet and Granger hit her again. She walked over and snapped her wand. "Get out! Harry isn't going to learn if you keep knocking me out, or attempting to."

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "And she's right."

"I can't believe that you're defending her," Granger said, clutching her broken wand. "And I'm going to get you expelled."

They hurried off and Cassandra said, "I'm not intending to hurt you. You just have to know how to use that sword. There are monsters out there that will kill you and we don't want Hades mad at us. Now let's start again."

When it was over Cassandra sat down and opened her book. Now that Granger and Weasley were gone, and Harry on his way back to the castle, she could have some peace and quiet. Training demigods was hard.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the snotty voice of Draco Malfoy said. "Snape, the betrayer."

Cassandra looked up from her book and asked, "What the Hades do you three want?"

"We want to pay you back for making our house look bad."

"Yeah, well you should look into a mirror," she snarled. "Because the person making Slytherin House look bad would be staring right back at you."

"How dare you insult me, Snape, wait until-."

Cassandra snapped her fingers and they were turned into goats. She grinned and said, "You were saying, Malfoy, about your father." She laughed and then made them vanish. Right into Dumbledore's brother's goat herd. "Happy mating, Malfoy! Oh this is going to be so much fun."

She changed into an owl and flew back to the castle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A figure watched the girl change and fly back to the castle. He had to admit, for a Snape, she had spunk. Of course the little nit deserved what he and his friends had gotten. He changed into a dog and hurried back to the shack. Things have gotten to be a whole lot more interesting.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, they will be far and in-between.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

Time moved very fast and before long September was over and October started. She continued to train Harry with his sword and it was safe to say that he was a lot better than he had been when he first started. He was also getting better at defeating her in wrestling. It was safe to say that Harry would be fine from now on.

"I'm going to be happy when winter comes," she told Petunia.

"I'm going to agree with that," she said. "Are you heading back to camp when term ends?"

"Yes, I am," she said. "I don't think that I can stand a summer around idiots. So what are you going to do?"

"Going back to Privet Drive," she answered.

"Does your family miss you?" Cassandra asked her.

"Of course they do," Petunia answered. "Are you staying with Severus?"

"Naturally, if he wants me," Cassandra told her.

Petunia gave her a look and said, "He would be born stupid not to accept you. Heavens knows he knows what it's like to be hated for being different."

"Grandfather," she figured and Petunia nodded.

News that Sirius Black had been sighted was all over Hogwarts. Personally Cassandra didn't understand how an escape convict had managed to mess up and get caught. She could feel more protective wards being placed around the school and Dumbledore had to go out and talk to the Dementors.

"I hate them," Cassandra snarled.

"I know," Petunia said.

She continued to train Harry and it got to the point that he was finally able to defeat her in both swords and boxing. She said the line that she was sure that Harry was waiting for her to say, "You don't need any more training. Though, do come to Camp."

And she left Harry alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't have to train," Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"So we don't have to see you get beaten up," Ron remarked.

"Ron, she didn't 'beat me up,'" he said, "Though she said that I should go to camp."

"I wouldn't," he said.

"At least it would be better than the Dursley's," Harry reasoned.

"Wait a minute; you think this camp would be better than the Dursley's."

Harry looked at him and said, "Anything is better than the Dursley's."

"But do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think that I do."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape almost cursed as Petunia suddenly appeared. He almost dropped the goblet full of Wolfbane Potion and glared at the woman that he now knew to be magical. She snickered and asked, "Oh did I make you drop something?"

"This happens to be for Lupin," he told her.

"Oh the werewolf," she said, and then laughed.

"What do you want?" Snape asked, wanting to get rid of her.

"Well Cassandra wants to stay with you during the summer," she said, "And the rules are clear that she has to stay with her mortal father."

"I don't know how to be one."

"Well I know that you'll do fine," she said, "Anyway, you know what it's like to be hated for being different and I'm not talking about what I did."

"I hope you didn't mention my father."

"She figured it out," Petunia said.

"Great," he muttered. "Now, I need to get this potion to him."

"Oh okay," she said and she was gone.

"I hate that woman," he said and he went to give the potion to Lupin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. I realized that I hadn't updated in a year and wanted to give you all a chapter. I'll be working on this more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Snape's Demigod Daughter

Rating: T

Summary: Cassandra Snape comes to Hogwarts during Harry's third year. She's different from other students right from the start. And she has a very nasty view of the word 'Muggle.' To make things even stranger, for Harry, she's Petunia Dursley's sister and brings her sister along for the ride. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Snape hadn't been surprised when he saw that Potter was at Hogwarts while all the other third years, and above, had gone to Hogsmead. Minerva had told him that the Dursley's hadn't signed his form.

"Thanks, Severus," Lupin said.

"You should drink that right away," Snape said, glaring at Potter.

"I will do that."

"I have a cauldronful if you need more," he said and he left.

When he returned to his office he thought over things. Why hadn't Potter given his aunt the form to sign? Was he just being lazy? Personally Snape believed that the boy was just being lazy and didn't want to do something as simple as giving her the form. An hour later Lupin came back with the empty goblet.

"I'm surprised that Harry didn't go to Hogsmead," he said to Snape.

"Probably too lazy to think about giving his guardian the form," he said.

Lupin gave him an odd look and then asked, "Why do you hate him?"

"Because he gives me the creeps," Snape said, "And I'm still not over the fact that James isn't his father."

"Yeah, I was shocked by that."

The Halloween feast was always something that Snape couldn't understand why anyone would want to celebrate. It was a time of personal pain for Snape, as Lily had died on Halloween. Of course no one seemed to care about that. He saw Potter, with his friends, and noticed that Petunia wasn't in Great Hall. He looked over at Dumbledore, who didn't look back. He saw his daughter eating her food but she did look up at him.

Where the heck was she at?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Petunia told Sirius as the Fat Lady screamed and bolted.

He turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Saving your butt from going back to Azkaban," she answered. "I know that you didn't do what their claiming that you did."

"I don't see why you care," he said.

Petunia rolled her eyes and said, "If my sister trusted you, then I do. And anyway, you're in no position to refuse any kind of help. You're wanted, you just broke into Hogwarts, and you were about to damage property. What I want to know is why are you so determined to get into Gryffindor tower?"

"The rat," he stated.

"The what?" Petunia asked, confused.

"The rat," he repeated, "Ronald Weasley's rat is Peter Pettigrew. That's why I broke out of Azkaban. Peter is in perfect position to tell Lord Voldemort everything."

"Okay, so you want to get the rat and do what?"

"Kill him," Sirius answered.

"Well you're not killing anyone," Petunia told him, "And let me handle getting the rat. You get the Hades out of here before the Headmaster discovers that you're here."

"Oh and what can I muggle-."

"Do not use that word," Petunia cut in, "I have…skills. Just trust me or you'll end up in more trouble than you can even begin to imagine."

"Fine, but you better know what you're doing."

"Oh trust me, I do," Petunia said.

Sirius changed back into a dog and ran off.

"Sometimes I wonder what I've signed up for," Petunia said and she used her magic to get through and into Gryffindor tower.

When Petunia entered the boy's dorm she closed her eyes and focused on the rat. Sirius said that he was really Peter Pettigrew. Petunia had only met the little monster, once, and it seemed that the boy loved being around people that were important. If this Peter fellow caused the death of her sister then she had the right to punish him. Very slowly and painfully!

Suddenly something caught in her web and the rat shot forward and landed in her hand. She looked at it, and saw that it had a missing toe. As she turned to leave she noticed something else. Walking over she noticed that it was the form that Harry had showed Vernon.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," she said and she took it.

She left with the rat.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here. I will be working on the next chapter and have it up.


End file.
